


Vignettes

by kikicecchetti



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, Feels, prepare for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikicecchetti/pseuds/kikicecchetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-take drabbles I've dropped in people's ask boxes on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated regularly.

Rose wondered if there would ever be a day that she didn't see the Doctor's face in every man she passed. The first time she saw a man wearing a tan trenchcoat over a pin-striped suit she passed out in the street. Her life, which once had been so ignorantly pleasant, was now haunted by memories of a peculiar man in a blue box who had changed the way she looked at everything. She thought she'd be with him forever, and she still goes to that wall that cut her off from him forever.

*******

That sound plagued Donna in her sleep. Every night, without fail, she would start awake to the strangest wheezing roar whose identity she couldn't pinpoint. At first, she thought she was going mad, but as the frequency of the sound increased, she found herself taking comfort in it. As she heard it, she inexplicably dreamed of the sky and the stars, beautiful turning galaxies in indescribably mixtures of colour. But in her dream, she was hollow, and ached for that unknown thing that was missing.

******

Sometimes Donna would hear a voice or see a precise blue colour, and her mind would go blank for a moment. An ache would consume her mind like fire licking at the base of a tree. She never understood those moments, when she felt that hollow, gaping hole in her chest and even breathing required herculean effort. But after a while, Donna found she could look up to the sky, and it almost faded away.

******

Rose dove into the freezing water of Bad Wolf Bay. It wasn't as easy as it used to be; her joints ached and creaked with movement. Her wrinkled, sagging skin billowed in the water. Every year, for sixty-five years she had come to Bad Wolf Bay, to swim in the water as salty as the tears she shed in the water. Now she was an old woman, with the memories of far more than one life, and John was dead. It was now time for Mrs. Smith to join him. With her last breath, she said to the sky, "I never stopped loving you." The Doctor was out there somewhere, cut off from her, and Rose had remembered that every day of her life.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the drabbles in chapter 1. These were left in ask boxes on Tumblr by me.

Sometimes Rose would sneak out of the house and go the field down the road and lie on her back, staring up into the inky dark sky speckled with pin-pricks of light burning millions of miles away. She would think of The Doctor, and John. The two men she had fallen in love with. Staring at the stars, it was easier for Rose to believe The Doctor was out there, saving worlds without Rose ever knowing. But as she returned to her home, she remembered that she would always have a piece of him in John.

*******

Sometimes, when The Doctor was alone, he would go to earth and watch Donna, and wonder where her life would be if she could remember the day she met him. All of those memories, wiped from her mind, the knowledge that she saved worlds and millions of people lived thanks to her, had been so violently pulled from her mind. The Doctor was the only one who carried them now, and that's why he watched her. So someone would remember Donna Noble.

*******

Rose would never forget wandering the halls of the TARDIS, The Doctor's voice yammering on about dimensions and vortexes as he scrambled around pulling levers and pressing buttons. When he was too engrossed in that, Rose would go to a room painted in a scarlet red tone with various accouterment belonging to a woman. The room was old, and Rose could tell no one had entered it in a long time, if ever. On the mirror at the vanity were two words written in lipstick, "Hello Sweetie."

*******

No matter how empty she felt, however broken she knew she was, Rose also knew that because of The Doctor, that madman in a blue box who she loved unconditionally, she'd seen indescribable beauty and together they had saved the world. After that day on the beach, when she returned to London with John, they had gone to a shop together to buy a telescope. And every night, without fail, Rose would kiss John before bed, and when he was asleep she would sneak out into the garden and look at the stars.

*******

It kind of got old. The stab of a knife, the ear-shattering explosions, the gun shot wounds. Even though Jack couldn't die, he certainly got tired of being assassinated. But then his path would once again cross with that of The Doctor, and Jack would remember why all of it was worth it. To continue helping The Doctor, to be counted amongst his friends, Jack knew it was the truest love he'd ever felt in his long and promiscuous life.

*******


End file.
